1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a winding machine for longitudinal slit strips, with slides which carry pendulum arms with receivers for winding cores and are movable, on a guide, transversely to the longitudinal slitting direction, a driving drum being positioned beneath the guide, which driving shaft is frictionally connectable, with a driving wheel of each slide, and each driving wheel driving the winding core receiver of the specific pendulum arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art winding machine of the said type is provided with gear wheels for the power transmission between the driving drum and the driving wheels. This arrangement is extremely impeding for a stepless adjustment of the slitting width, because it is necessary in each case to newly adjust not only the slides but also the gear wheels. Furthermore, a displacement of the slides particularly moving out the slides from the working width into a parking station is difficult, because the gear wheels impede this displacement. Moreover, the gear wheels cause considerable noise. Finally, adjustment of the winding tension presents difficulties in the case of such prior art arrangement.